Home crafts, including without limitation scrapbooking, reupholstering, dog leashes and other desired end uses have become quite popular among certain groups. Many people enjoy enhancing their home crafts with embellishments in order to beautify and improve their visual appeal. One aspect of home crafts that is especially popular is the use of embellishments, such as, for example, eyelets and snaps. To apply embellishments, a person will first typically create a hole in the home craft. An embellishment is then installed or secured to the hole. The materials typically used as home crafts commonly include paper, fabric, leather, plastic, chipboard, wood, acrylic, or any other material through which one can cut a hole and on which an embellishment may be secured to enhance the visual appearance. The tools currently used to cut such holes include various hand-held hole-punchers, as well as nail and hammer-like manual tools. These tools are often noisy, not very robust or durable, difficult to use, and not effective at cutting through thick materials.
Furthermore, after a hole is formed in the home craft, a different tool is generally used to insert and set the embellishment. The embellishment setters and hole punchers also have loose parts which may become lost. Since embellishments come in a variety of shapes and sizes, a person must either rely on one-size-fits-all tools, which are often ineffective, or must possess multiple tools to set the different sized embellishments. The embellishment setters also can be noisy, as many require pounding or pressing in order to set the embellishment.
Thus, there is a need for a multi-purpose tool that performs multiple functions, including measuring, punching holes, and setting a variety of types and sizes of embellishments.